Habenaria Medusa
by Emerald Falcon
Summary: Fourth In The Deadly Herb Series. Harry discovers that sometimes falling in love isnt a bad thing. Harry/OMC...Lemon


**Harry wandered around the open tents and closed tents looking for Ron. He had somehow managed to loose the gaggle of read heads when they left the port key destination. He knew they were around here somewhere but just couldn't seem to find them. Carefully he kept looking around when he heard the distinct hiss of a snake.**

**Frowning the curious wizard gave up his hope of finding the Weasley's he slipped to the left following the noise of the soft now multiple hisses. The closer he seemed to get the more the hisses multiplied and the louder they seemed to hiss. The strangest things where the things they were hissing,**

"_**let us out"**_

"_**do you realize how dark it is in here"**_

"_**ouch quite shoving"**_

"_**did you just rub me?"**_

"_**what do you think your doing?"**_

"_**ow stop moving like that"**_

"_**get off me!"**_

"_**would you quit shoving!"**_

"_**I cant help it its really cramped in here"**_

"_**shut up all of you"**_

"_**oh go shove a tail in your mouth!"**_

**Giggling at the ridiculous things they were saying he shook his head continuing hi search for the hisses. When he just neared the source he felt a hand on his shoulder turning he smiled to find Mr. Weasly smiling down at him.**

"**This way Harry try not to wander!"**

**Nodding to the eldest male weasley he followed him to wherever the tent was his thoughts still circled around the hisses he had heard. Entering the magically enlarged tent the young teen was greeted by his handfull of friends all curious about where he had been.**

**That night his sleep was a fitful one that lingered on the hisses he had heard.**

**-Dream-**

**Harry lay on the moss covered forest floor eyes closed as he breather in the scents around him. Slowly and teasingly a scaled creature gently caressed over Harry's ankles. Not daring to open his eyes he squirmed as the feeling of lips, scales and skin caressed along his feet and legs almost lovingly.**

**-LEMON REMOVED-**

**His mouth was claimed by a almost feral kiss sharp fangs piercing his tongue and sweet coppery blood filled their mouths as the other rutted against him. The friction causing the younger wizard to cry out –REMOVED- jolting him from the dream.**

**-reality-**

**Harry shot up in bed breathing harshly slowly he looked under his covers and noticed the large wet spot on his boxers. Groaning deeply the teen stood and quickly changed into a spare change of clothes hiding the stained ones deep in his trunk. Looking over at ron who snored loudly he smiled before carefully leaving the small room he shared with the other teen in the tent. Walking out into the large common room he noticed the large fire burning merrily and the twins sat in front of it. George in Fred's lap with his tongue halfway down his twins mouth. Clearing his throat the twins jumped apart and turned to lok at Harry in horror.**

"**Harry its…" Fred began**

"**not what you…" George continued almost fearingly.**

"**Think" they finished together.**

**Harry shook his head and embrased the two in a hug whispering, "I understand I accept it. Its hard to find that one person who accepts you for you"**

**Smiling the twin hugged him tightly. He like Hermione and Ron, but it where the twins who held a special place in his heart. Smiling at the two the younger wizard situated himself between the two before spreading out laying his head in Georges lap and his feet in Fred's.**

**He began slowly, "I had another strange dream"**

**The twins peered down at him and almost immediently he felt a pair of hands running through his hair so he continued, "It was nothing like Ive ever dreamed. I was to put it frankly a rather erotic one. But I never saw my partners face only the feel of him and scales like that of a snakes."**

**Fred frowned and whispered, "You arent dreaming of having sex with Voldemort are you?"**

**Harry scrunched his face up, "No, when I dream of him I feel pain not mind blowing pleasure"**

**George smirked, "How mind blowing?"**

**The younger wizard laughed, " I came without penetration or masturbation on his or my part. Just pure rubbing against one another"**

**Fred whistles, "Dam, well if it helps George one time read that sometimes after you meet your soul mate you begin to dream of them. So that you can find them faster and Easier"**

**George nodded, "If you just started having them, it means you have just me him"**

**Harry frowned, "How did you.."**

**Fred cut him off, "Harry your gay it has to be a guy. Not to mention I don't see you as one doing the rutting"**

**The green eyed teen growled a low warning, "Hey now I could top if I wanted…I just prefer not to"**

**George snorted, "Ok, What all can you remember?"**

**Harry thought a moment, "smooth flesh, he was tall but not overly so. Slim to. Slightly muscled like a runner would be. Scales, smooth flawless scales that always seemed to be near the mouth or head of the male, and sweet erotic hisses"**

**Harry's eyes widened as did the twins and all three seemed to look back and forth at each other and Fred slowly stuttered out, "H..harry why are y..you having Erotic dreams about a M..Medusa!"**

**George laughed nervously, "It has to be right? Medusa's have snakes for hair. It would make sense."**

**The small wizard closed his eyes, "Why me"**

**Fred slowly raised his hand and summoned the 'Monster Book of Monsters' and Harry frowned at him to which he only responded with a shrug. Rubbing the spine of the book it calmed and opened easily for the red headed twin.**

**Flipping to the correct page Fred read carefully out loud, " See Lamia's Page 226, Oh for the love of Merlin" slipping to the correct he reads allowed, "Lamia are half snake half human monsters with superior abilities than ordinary humans. Lamia separate into three main categories, Lamia Miners, Medusa's, and Echidna. Each have there own special abilities but only the Medusa's and Echidna have snakes for hair."**

**George smiles, "Ok that narrows it down go to the Medusa first"**

**Nodding Fred continued, "Medusa much like there Lamia's counterparts are very beautiful whether male or female and will seek to seduce appropriate mates for amusement. When they choose a permanent mate they because extremely Jealous and Protective seeking only the love of their chosen. It is said that only a mate of a Medusa can throw of their stone gaze though most Medusa's are not aware of this. Any mate of a medusa is lucky to be one and if they choose to betray him or her the medusa will stop at nothing to find them and strangle them within their coils."**

**Harry groaned and barried his face in Georges lap as fred continued.**

"**Echidna are very much like the Medusa only difference being that they are capable of reproducing with any species whether they are magical or not, male or female. They are known as the Mother and Fathers of Monsters and seek family about all else. Echidna are also capable of disguising themselves as normal humans in order to seek their mates. It is known the mate of a Echidna will often dream after the first meeting and will continue to dream until consummation and an offspring is created."**

**George laughed lightly, "Congradulations you're the mate of an Echidna!"**

**Harry groaned loudly, "how do I find him though?"**

**Fred frowned, "It says that he will find you"**

**The teen nodded and stood, "I need some air. I will be back by morning"**

**The twins nodded and watched as the younger wizard walked from the tent and out into the late early morning moon.**

**Shivering the small brunette walked along the tents once more his eyes on the bright stars above. He had so much on his mind. It seemed that he was destined for this Echidna and that there was nothing he could do about it. He had always wanted a family, but what if his mate did not approve of him. He was scarred and damaged from all the years of Abuse, malnourishment, and fighting. He wasn't attractive in the least. He was small and fragile like some stupid girl. His hair was all choppy and wild. Not to mention the horrid glasses that barely hid his large emerald eyes and sooty eye lashes. He looked like some school girl.**

**Sighing deeply the seeker kicked a small stone into another small boulder. That perched on top of a small hill. Slipping up to it he sat looking up at the moon above him. It wasn't until large warm arms wrapped around his waste and pulled him into a hard familiar chest did he realize he had been followed. Turning to look back at the person who held him he was greeted by the sight of a light skinned male with white bandages wrapped around his eyes and hair tightly. Taking in the soft powder white skin Harry smiled as he lifted his hands to trace along the creatures neck and jaw his words leaving him. He could hear soft articulate hisses but their words cluttered together and he was unable to make out what they were saying.**

**His words returned to him in a rush, "You're the one from my dreams"**

**The being nodded, "Yes I am, are you ready now? To become mine?"**

**Harry's breath hitched, "I don't even know your name"**

**The male smiled revealing sharp teeth, "I am known to my people as Sylisss"**

**The wizard nodded and nuzzled the other gently, "I am known to most as Harry Potter"**

**Sylisss nodded and gently licked a long line from the teens ear to his collarbone. "Be mine forever"**

**The younger pulled away looking up at the tall Echidna, "Let me see you as you are first"**

**The male hissed darkly, "That will kill you my little mate"**

**Harry growled lightly, "I will not be yours without seeing you as you truly are"**

**The hissing darkened and multiplied as the snakes within his hair began to display their master's emotions, "You want to die instead of being with me fine! You will die" his words biting and Harsh.**

**Harry didn't flinch knowing the creature thought his gaze would kill him. He watched as a pale clawed hand came up and tore the bandages from his eyes and hair and Dark green snakes fell from the torn white cloth to spill around the males waist moving individually as they turned to his at him in anger. Looking from them to the milky white eyes of Sylisss he watched as the Echidna's emotionless face simply stared at him. But as he watched closely he noticed as the snakes stopped their frantic angry hisses switching to staring in silent wonder before slipping forward on their own to caress along Harry's neck and cheek, causing the teen to shut his eyes and lean into the scaled caresses.**

**He smiled as he felt the arms wrap around him once more and he was lowered to the warm grassy ground Sylisss whispering in his ear, "I understand." before sharp teeth sunk into Harry's neck harshly.**

**Harry cried out as he felt the toxins leek from the fangs into his blood stream and spread quickly throughout his body. His very being felt like it was on fire as most of the liquid fire seemed to circle around his stomach, eyes, throat, heart, and spine before it slowly settled into a warm afterglow then fading all together. He felt his glasses being removed and he opened his eyes to stare un aided into his new mate to be's eyes. His sight perfect as If never needing the horrid lenses.**

**Sylisss murmured, "I gave you the gift of sight, speech, child and immunity to all snake venom."**

**Harry grinned, "Though I already knew parsletongue I thank you for your gifts"**

**The snake being hissed darkly, "Your gift was of stolen kind this is True Parsletongue. The gift of speaking, reading, writing, and knowing! Your Dark Lord only speaks"**

**Harry's eyes widened as he processed the information but was not given long before he was roughly shoved back onto the grass and his mouth claimed by the creature above him repetitive hisses of Mine Mine Mine where repeated over and over from the snakes within his hair almost like a mantra as clothes were torn from their bodies and Harry was sunk deep into the animalistic need for mating.**

**-LEMON REMOVED-**

**Kissing the now healed bite mark over his lover's heart he watched as it shifted into the form of a coiled snake wrapped around a small white flower. His mate was his, marked for eternity. With a last kiss he fell to the side pulling his mate to him whispering, "Mine"**

**Harry smiled at the one words and looked up into the milky white eyes of his mate lifting a tired hand to caress the mating mark over his heart whispering gently, "Habenaria Medusa, The Flower of Snakes" nuzzling into his lovers neck he slowly drifted off into sweet dreams. The snakes from Sylisss's hair slipped forward to coil around the two of them**


End file.
